


Apology Accepted

by darkhorsewoso



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorsewoso/pseuds/darkhorsewoso





	Apology Accepted

O'Hara was nipping at her heels, while she tried to shield her off the ball; momentarily she slips away from the left back dodging towards the sideline but she gets caught be a crunching tackle. Her knee twists and she face plants hard into the ground. 

"Come on, the fuck was that?!" Becca yells at O'Hara from the ground 

"Stop being a pussy and get up" Kelley retorts. 

"What did you say to me?!" the right back yells, the rage making her practically bounce off the floor and towards Kelley. 

Kelley throws up her hands "Calm down" but that just enrages Becca more, her face is now right up in Kelley's. 

"You calling me a Pussy? You wanna fight O'Hara?" Moros yells right in her face, noses almost touching. 

"No. Just calm down okay?" Kelley tries to reason with Becca who was dangerously close to her, she can feel the rage radiating from the right back. 

"You better watch your back O'Hara" Moros growls at the defender, turning away before the ref got hold of her. Kelley stays put and gets taken aside by the ref.

"I didn't see the tackle, but keep it clean alright?" 

"Yes Sir." Kelley obediently replies, before jogging back into position. 

Just minutes later it's Moros storming down her flank, Kelley manages to hold her up but Becca fires a cross which catches Kelley hard. The left back flinches as she rubs her thigh where the ball had hit but keeps jogging. She could've sworn that she heard Becca mutter "serves you right" as she ran passed her. Luckily for Kelley, Moros gets subbed off in the 70 minute. "Thank god that psycho got subbed" she thinks to herself. 

Sky Blue end up winning 1-0 and in NWSL tradition the two teams meet up for dinner after the game. The teams all sit together, some girls sitting next to friends from the opposing team, chatting away about the match. Becca and Kelley sit on opposite ends of the tables, as far away from each other as possible. Every so often their eyes would meet and the two players would scowl at each other. 

Yael claps Becca on the back as she returns with a plate of food from the buffet "So you and Kelley got into it today" the midfielder chuckles "Yeah well she could of seriously hurt me with that tackle" Becca snorts "Easy, I'm on your side Becca!" Yael laughs "Please don't head butt me" the midfielder teases garnering a laugh from Moros. The girls keep chatting and eating, when Becca decides to get up and head to the bathroom. Kelley watches her from across the table, getting up mid conversation to follow the right back. 

"Where you going?" Cheney asks surprised at the defenders sudden movement. 

"Going to apologise to Moros" she replies as she turns to leave

"KO, don't! Trust me, I know Becca she's still stewing you'll just get in a fight!" Cheney shouts after Kelley but it falls on deaf ears. 

Becca is drying her hands when the bathroom door swings open, she looks up and to her surprise it's O'Hara. Her body immediately tenses up as she clenches her jaw. 

"You've got balls coming in here" Becca growls, scowling at Kelley through the mirror. 

Kelley puts her hands up "I come in peace" 

Moros walks over to face Kelley "Oh yeah?" she challenges shoving Kelley backwards.

Kelley shoves her back "Yeah I wanted to apologise for calling you a pussy, because clearly you're a dick!" she spits 

"I'm the dick? I'm the dick?" Becca shouts incredulous "You're the one who nearly tore my ACL with that tackle!"

"Nearly tore your ACL? Pff you're such a drama queen Moros" Kelley bumps Becca's shoulder as she tries to pass by her, but the FCKC player shoves her back into the wall trapping her there with her body.

"You like calling people names huh? Why can't you just apologise?" Moros growls while staring Kelley dead in the eyes, her body coursing with adrenaline. Kelley can feel Becca's muscles tensed up against her, her arms are pinned to the wall and her face is just inches from the right back's. She's never despised someone she's played against this much, but her body was tingling everywhere it made contact with Becca's. Kelley's eyes went dark and before Moros noticed the change in energy, Kelley's lips met hers. Becca was caught off guard but couldn't help but lean into the heady kiss, firmly pinning Kelley to the wall. Kelley biting her lower lip, gives Becca a chance to breath before resuming the make out session and placing her thigh between Kelley's. The left back was caught up in the rage, attraction and Moros' muscular thigh rubbing against her core. She let out a quiet moan, which further spurned her opponent's efforts; Moros now moving down and nipping on her neck. Kelley grabbed at Becca's mohawk in pleasure, making the defender grin. They both hated how much they were enjoying this and yet they continued their steamy encounter -that is until Cheney walked in. 

"Kel -woah!" the midfielder said in surprise at the sight of the two opponents tangled up in each other, the pair quickly detangled from each other "I mean I knew you wanted to kiss and make up" Cheney chuckled "but I didn't know you meant that literally!" 

Kelley was red from embarrassment and Becca was sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I just came to check on you...but you're clearly okay so I'll just go back to the table" Cheney chortled, leaving the two alone again. 

Moros regains her composure first, she grabs Kelley by the hips, giving her another heady kiss. Becca releases the left back and turns to the door "Apology accepted O'Hara" she says giving her a wink and running her hand through her hair before walking out the door.


End file.
